


Jack Explains

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Ficlet, Gen, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures, Whogate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth knows John left details out of his latest mission report...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Explains

"I might have left some things out of my mission report, Elizabeth, but they weren’t important. I mean, the important thing is that everyone made it back safe and sound right?"

"That’s not your call to make John."

"Elizabeth it’s entirely my fault," Jack broke in, smiling at Elizabeth.

"Do tell Captain," Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow.

"Before I start let me just say in my defense at no point in the mission briefing did anyone mention how sexy Wraith Queens are."

 

_Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!_


End file.
